


no wound deep enough, no blade sharp enough

by addicted2tomatoes (VivaDragnire)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Comic, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tumblr: usukustwiceperyear, usukustwiceperyear 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDragnire/pseuds/addicted2tomatoes
Summary: Red dyed his front as the thick blood gushed from the wound across his neck. Alfred staggered before crumbling to the ground, vision blurring. They had managed to outrun her for years. Why now? The familiar touch of Arthur’s magic caressed his wound. The spell working quickly to prevent him from losing any more blood. This would leave a scar… on both of them. Arthur’s going to be pissed.written for the usukustwiceperyear: recovery is possible collection





	no wound deep enough, no blade sharp enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a comic so there are many mistakes... I hope you like it though!
> 
> [ posted on tumblr](https://ami-v-dragnire.tumblr.com/post/183446488888/my-submission-for-the-usukustwiceperyear)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a cop-out? Maybe. Real feels (tm) and angst are hard so I didn't do that hahahahahahaha. I also panicked so the story was rushed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
